The present disclosure relates to a technology for gating power supply in a semiconductor integrated circuit device.
Power gating is one of techniques for reducing power consumption of a semiconductor integrated circuit device. Through the power gating, internal circuitry of a semiconductor integrated circuit device is divided into a plurality of circuit blocks, and power supply to non-operating blocks is shut off, thereby reducing leakage current that leads to an increase of power consumption. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-277788 discloses a configuration in which switches for supplying/shutting-off power are respectively provided for rows of standard cells in a power shut-off region to achieve power supply control. Each of the standard cells receives power from a power supply strap via the switch and a standard cell power supply line.